Starwalker Chronicles: Issue 1
by Cell Shade
Summary: Story chronicling some of the less... spoken of adventures of the Silver Surfer
1. Chapter I

Chapter I: Rememberance  
  
In his flight through the inky darkness, he whizzed by many a sight that we would find nearly impossible to comprehend, yet, to him, it was nothing out of the ordinary. Of course, he was no ordinary person. Norrin Radd, or, as many liked to call him, the Silver Surfer, flew past these wonders without even a passing glance. He had seen all before, and things even greater. He had seen the creation of worlds, the destruction of galaxies, and experienced the greatest loss and pain any could comprehend. 


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II: Ancient History  
  
When he was just known as Norrin Radd, or just Norrin, he lived on a world of incomparable wonders. His people, alien to ours, had advanced beyond any race known. The people of Zenn-La were the most advanced race in existence, and had traversed beyond the stars themselves. However, at the time of the Silver Surfer's birth, or Norrin's rebirth, the Zenn-Lavians were a bored and lethargic people.  
He recalled his last day on Zenn-La with detail that was as clear as if he was experiencing it. He had seen the most wonderful and beautiful creature in existence. He had seen his Shalla-Bal. His love. He had been talking with her, joking and laughing at past memories, when the lives of all people upon the planet was changed in an instant. The announcement of an alien ship half as large as Zenn-La was in orbit above them.  
The only thing they could think to retaliate on this supreme threat was the Weapon Supreme. When the Weapon was activated, however, the power ricocheted off of the immense ship, and smacked back into the planet. Thousands were killed in the first few seconds. Everything was collapsed, everything was in ruins. Luckily, he and Shalla had survived the blast. But the enemy, unfortunately, had survived, also. The only thing Norrin could think to do was to meet the enemy. He took an Old Model ship from the Age of Space Travel, and met the enemy head on.  
(The rest of the story is from the viewpoint of Norrin himself.)  
As I headed toward the Planet-ship, I thought that I was going to die any minute. When I neared the immense Ship, a panel slid away from the outer interior. I went through the hatch, and found it a docking bay for ships, and ships it had. Models he'd seen, and models I had never imagined in my wildest dreams. Another door opened at the far end of the large hangar. The room beyond was well-lit, and it appeared as if I had found the core of the ship. In the center of the room, I saw the largest being I have ever seen before. I had found our enemy.  
"Greetings, Norrin Radd," he said in a voice that sounded like an unbelievably loud roll of thunder, "I am Galactus." Galactus!! I had heard of him. His name was legend among the Zenn-Lavian Space travelers. He was the vicious planet eater. During the Age of Space Travel, the astronauts had heard tales of his unbelievable destructions.  
"Why have you come to Zenn-La?!" I asked. "I am in need of food, mortal, and my need is great." "Well, why can't you go to another planet?" "As I said, my need for nourishment is great. So great in fact, that I have no the time for such a search, nor the patience." I considered this last, and highly depressing, statement. My home, my life, and my people, blinked out of existence after eons of life. Most importantly, Shalla would die also. I couldn't let this happen. "Let me search for you!!! Let ME search for you!!" Galactus considered my offer, and, after a time, finally answered. "Mortal, do you know what you say? Once my Herald, you will never be able to become as you are once again." I would never be able to return to Zenn-La, never see my home.  
But Shalla would be safe.  
"I still let my offer stand, take me instead of my planet. Spare my planet, and my life is yours, as are my services." Galactus looked down to me. "Very well, then, YOU are my Herald."  
Suddenly, a pain I couldn't have imagined ripped through my entire body. I felt as if my skin was being flayed off of me, and my life felt as if it were surely over then. I felt death right their, laughing as I was brought ever closer.  
As suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped. My body felt different. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed that my body was different. I was covered with a metallic coating, and yet, I could still move my limbs. "Herald, you are no longer Norrin Radd, the Zenn-Lavian, you are now the Herald of Galactus, the Silver Surfer, the Surfer of the Starways. You will find my planets for me. Go now."  
All I could do was oblige my Master. 


End file.
